


A Song for You

by carsinoska



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Love Comedy, M/M, Not Serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carsinoska/pseuds/carsinoska
Summary: Shu and Mika miss the last train home and go to a karaoke box to pass the time until the next one comes. Shu is hesitant to participate, but Mika ends up convincing him anyways.ForValktober 2020, Week 2: singing.
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu/Kagehira Mika
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	A Song for You

**Author's Note:**

> I want to experience Joysound💔
> 
> Thanks to [Chie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesweetsaddict) for proofreading!!

“Kagehira, explain.”

“Nnngah, Oshi-san, ‘s the only option I could think of. We missed the last train home, so we gotta wait fer the next one in the mornin’. But we can’t just stay out ‘ere in the cold! So I thought we could stay at the karaoke box ‘til then...”

“Non! I refuse to enter such a vulgar establishment!” Shu exclaimed, crossing his arms.

“We can’t really go to a hotel though, and I think ya wouldn’t like a net cafe even more. Um, please Oshi-san? I promise it’ll be okay. I’ve gone to karaoke with Naru-chan tons of times!” 

That day, Shu insisted that he had to go out of his way to visit the next town over to buy a certain roll of fabric for costumes. Mika gladly accompanied him, but they soon realized that this particular store was extremely hard to find. They spent the whole day looking for it, and then Shu surprisingly spent hours inside talking to the owner until closing hours. Trying to find the way back to the train was equally a hassle, and they found themselves at the station having missed the last train by half an hour.

Despite his objections, Shu realized that Mika needed somewhere to rest too. His face was pale and his smile was slightly strained from exhaustion. He made a sound of annoyance, then walked into the karaoke box without waiting for Mika.

Settled in their private room, Shu left the roll of fabric to lean on the wall. 

“Hehe, should we sing a song, Oshi-san?” Mika asked, fiddling with the karaoke controller.

“We are _idols_ , Kagehira. We do not need to do such things here. Let us rest until the next train, as you said.”

“ ’s kinda like practicin’! Look, they even have our songs!” he said. Mika selected _Mémoire Antique_ from the list of songs showing on the screen. Knowing that Shu wouldn’t join him for this song, he sang the entirety by himself. 

Singing a song meant for two as just one, it was inevitable that it did not match up to Shu’s visions of the song. That note wasn’t held long enough! Your breath was too loud there! Still, Shu was tired enough that he did not even comment on Mika’s mistakes. Instead, he focused on the quality of his voice, which he was pleased had improved since their last performance. Mika was capable of creating a delicate voice, tipping just this side of being strained due to his careful instruction, but now it seemed as though he gained more control over it while still keeping the same quality. 

While Shu was lost in thought mentally criticizing Mika’s performance, the song ended. A score was displayed on the screen: 83 points. Not bad, all things considering. “Oshi-san, wontcha sing just one song? Please?” Mika said with puppy eyes. Shu made the fatal mistake of looking at his face when he spoke - beautiful even in the dim lighting of the room. Even with his slightly greasy hair from their long day, even with his too-pale face and dark shadows under his eyes, Shu couldn’t refuse.

“...Fine. Kagehira, play one of my solo songs.” If he was to do this, then he would do it perfectly. He had full confidence that he could masterfully perform any song from his brief solo career. Although it was slightly embarrassing to hear his older compositions, he’d never admit to it. Instead, he smirked when he saw the screen display a score of 99. “Hmph, I expected nothing less! Ka ka ka!” 

Mika gave him a round of applause. Now that Shu was in the spirit of participation, Mika decided to push more songs onto him. “Oshi-san, let’s sing together this time!” Fueled by his competitive streak, Shu continued to sing the songs that Mika suggested. Starting from Valkyrie songs, they moved onto musical-like songs that Shu wanted Mika to study, and then to popular, top chart songs by Mika’s selection. 

After an unnecessarily melodramatic love song duet, Mika laughed to himself. He didn’t think his mentor would actually sing such a song! It was always fun to sing these songs with Naru-chan because they made fun of it together by drawing out the long notes.

“...Non! W-What did you make me do, Kagehira…?!”

“What’s wrong Oshi-san?”

Shu’s face was as red as a tomato. He covered his mouth as if something scandalous had just occurred.

“Er, ya feelin’ warm Oshi-san? Should I getcha a drink?”

“No, stay here you fool…” Shu replied, tugging on Mika’s shirt so he wouldn’t leave.

When Shu didn’t say anything else, Mika repeated his question. “Did somethin’ happen?”

“Did something happen, you ask? What’s wrong, you ask?” Shu cradled his head in his hands. “Everything is wrong! How could I confess like that! Indirectly, in a song I did not engineer…! Where is the romance?! The elegance?! Non! I refuse to accept this!”

Mika heard Shu perfectly fine, but the words didn’t process in his head. Confess? Romance? Who? Shu confessed…? Mika was the only one in the room, not even Mademoiselle was there. Shu confessed to Mika…? When? He would definitely remember something like that! For the one he idolized since childhood to confess to him, he would never forget such a thing! Maybe it was the song…?

“Nnnngah? Oshi-san confessed ta me?” he said, as if it would help align his head with this strange reality.

“This… uninspired love song! I must have been out of my mind to have sung such a thing. Now you know how I feel, I suppose! Laugh if you must!”

Mika blinked. “Ya like me too?” There was no way he could laugh at Shu.

“Did I not just say that?” He didn’t actually, but it was implied. 

“Ehehe, I’m so happy~!” Mika said. He grasped both of Shu’s hands in his own. “I love everythin’ boutcha Oshi-san! Yer fussy attitude, yer sharp eyes, and yer harsh criticism!”

Shu frowned and almost retracted his hands from Mika’s. “Are you sure you really like me?”

Realization dawned upon him that his words could be taken the wrong way, and Mika couldn’t help but laugh sheepishly. “Hehehe, I like yer soft hair and yer gentle care too~♪ Oshi-san, does this mean that we’re goin’ out now?”

“Do I have to say everything? Y-Yes, we are.” Shu averted his eyes in embarrassment, but the moment his gaze met Mika’s again, he couldn’t look away. Knowing that the boy in front of him returned his feelings made his heart swell with indescribable joy.

Mika’s face drew closer to him and Shu instinctively closed his eyes without really thinking why. He braced himself when he felt the whisper of a breath brush his lips.

 _Brrring, brrring_ , the telephone sounded.

They startled apart, Mika rushing to pick up the phone affixed in the corner. Shu placed a hand on his beating heart, willing it to slow down.

“Uh huh… Yep, thank ya.” Mika put down the phone and turned to Shu. “Oshi-san, they said our booked time is over. We can go ta the train station now.”

Shu cleared his throat. “Ah, ahem. Yes, of course.” he said, gathering the roll of fabric in his hands. “Let us depart then.”

“Mm hm!”

“Kagehira, wait.” He freed his left hand, holding it out expectantly. “So you don’t get lost in the dark,” he said.

Mika just smiled. “Thank ya, Oshi-san!” he replied, taking his hand.

Hand in hand, the two of them made their way home together.


End file.
